Problem: Stephanie ate 5 slices of pie. Ishaan ate 3 slices. If Stephanie ate $\dfrac{5}{13}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{13}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 13 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${8}$ out of $13$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{13}$ of the pie.